Betrayel 2
by emotionallystunted
Summary: Chapter 2 to Betrayel


AN: For darksunrise19. I do not know how to add it on to the first, but hopefully you will be able to discover this and enjoy it. and if you want more of the story just let me know.

" I admitted that I screwed up, but please Cas I need you."

Castiel observed the pained and desperate expression that was painted on Dean's face.

" What if I do give you a chance? Are you going to hurt me again. I really like you Dean, but for the time being I believe that we should just be friends and see where that takes us." Dean smiled slightly. It wasn't having Cas as his but at least he was given a chance to prove to Castiel that they could be great together. Dean leaned over and gently placed a kiss on Castiel's cheek before the raven haired boy could protest. Dean was halfway to his first block before Castiel snapped out of his haze and smiled a little.

He hurriedly grabbed his AP Biology textbooks, and wondered at the back of his mind what Sam was going to say since he knew about Castiel's feeling for Dean. He brushed it off as he rushed to class with only five minutes to spare. After the bell rang, the morning seemed to fly by quickly,and his day had an amazing start when Dean apologized sincerely.

Castiel was sitting at his usual table reading some book that his brother had recommended when Sam, Charlie, Garth, and Kevin all walk into together and sit in their seats.

" So Castiel Novak, what about you and Dean Winchester?" Charlie never was one for discretion. Castiel cautiously glanced at Sam to see what his expression is. Sam was grinning ear to ear and giving Castiel an all knowing look.

" Go ahead and tell us your situation with my brother." Castiel suddenly resented even telling Sam about his feelings for Dean. Castiel sighed and rubbed his temples to prevent the certain oncoming headache that was certainly bound to slap him in the face if this conversation continued on the same path. He looked around the table to see that all of them were leaning closer so that they would be able to hear the juicy gossip that they expected Castiel to dish out. He could see that they were not going to give up anytime soon.

"We aren't together. We have decided that we will work on our friendship to see if a relationship would be what we needed." For what seemed like an eternity, nobody said a word.

" I think that is a great idea Castiel. It will keep you from ruining something before it even has a chance to begin." Garth smiled with support.

" Yes but there is such a thing as overthinking Garth. This country was built on taking chances. and that is what he should do." Charlie argued.

" I think he is already taking a chance with the friend thing. He is willing to allow Dean the chance to persuade him. He is giving him the chance and we know Dean. Dean will do his best not to screw up again, so more than likely the relationship will precede anyway and this is simply just a cautionary measure," Kevin addressed Charlie's claim. Charlie looked as if she was pondering the statement made and her head was cocked ever so slightly to the right.

" Ok, but you have to take into account that Castiel might not take it open minded and nothing that Dean does will remove him from the friend zone. He may not remove him from the friend zone because he values him to much to leave him." Charlie looked smug as she dared anyone to come up with anything to counterclaim what she was saying.

" But there would come a point where Dean was tired of not having Cas, and at that point Dean would give him a decision to arrive to. It would be reasonable to assume that if the decision was not for a relationship, that Dean would either not be a friend anymore or be more distant. He would lose him anyway. So the reason behind the friend zone would backfire, and hurt him just the same because Cas would be losing a friend." Sam chimed in. Charlie nodded. After those very good points, Castiel was left with a lot to think about, and he didn't listen to whatever conversation topic they were all discussing. At the end of the day Castiel grinned when he saw the green-eyed quarterback waiting at Castiel's locker.

" Hey," there was a ridiculous amount of flirtation in Dean Winchester's voice for it to just be meant as friends. Dean knew that too. He was working as hard as he could to prove to Castiel Novak that Dean was right choice for him.

" Dean Winchester if I didn't know better I would assume that you were flirting judging your voice." Dean just shrugged at the words that had passed over the scrawny boy's lips. Those lips that Dean Winchester found himself losing sleep over almost every night since he had met Castiel.

" I was wondering if you needed a ride home. I know you usually walk, but I have a perfectly good car." Dean smiled that signature smirk. Castiel smiled a sweet innocent smile and nodded yes, because he has the whole lunch table's thoughts in his mind. He was wanting, for once in his life, to take a risk and have someone in his life that he could share everything with. He wanted someone that he could trust and know that they would be there. Sam was riding to work with Joe Harville, because they both had a shift at the Roadhouse. It was sort of a relief that way Castiel didn't have to worry about Sam snickering in the back.

" Hey Cas, I was just wondering if you have thought about the friendship thing more? I know that Charlie and the others discussed it with you. ave you thought about taking the leap?" They were sitting in the impala, in front of Castiel's house. Castiel's nerves were on edge and he felt anxiety. He liked Dean, and he had ever since their very first conversation he had felt a connection and a closeness.

" I have, and I believe that I do want a relationship, but I do not want to rush anything. I want us to work. I do not wish for some small little fling." Castiel stated. Dean grinned from ear to ear as he leaned in closer towards Cas. He kissed him gently and passionately to express that he would try his best to be whatever Castiel wanted.


End file.
